creed zombies RELOADED
by i love sharp objects
Summary: this is the next chapter of Creed zombies. i have taken the story and started to countinue it for the enjoyment of others. and yes i do have premission to do this so enjoy. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Well here we go the next chapter of Creed zombies. The reason I put reloaded was due to the fact that all this is fresh and new chapters plus Ezio is trying to reload his crossbow...

He look around and saw how they were close to surrounded by them. He pulled back the bowstring and put a new bolt in having trouble keeping in the bolt.

"Fuck this!"he yelled putting the crossbow on his back and pulling his sword. Him and Saeko were standing back to back him and his sword and her wooden sword. "Hell of a thing were in ." he said.

"Ya think." she said.

"Well the bus in 10 yards away."he said "Ready for a bloodbath?"

"Born ready." she said with a wild grin that gave Ezio the creeps.

He gabbed a bolt out of the head of a one of them and charged them sword in hand. He brought the sword straight up and cut the thing in half then turned a half circle and lobbed the head off of another. He looked over at Saeko and she had a wild grin on her face that told him that she was having fun. The bus was right in front of him and the Bastardo Shido was standing right in the door. He turned and saw seako fighting off the hord of them.

"SAEKO!" he yelled "GET ON, i'll handle the ones left."

He turned and ran full speed in to them and with the flick of the wrist he had two one foot hidden blades which no one saw. He ran full steam into them slicing and diceing with no problem what so ever. he stoped in front of the bus,, and saw how the some 50 of them went to little more then 10. He turned and ran for the bus hopping on just as it pulled away.

(20 miles away.)

The GENTEK building was sounding as loud as a battlefield with the resound of automatic weapons.

"Sir were running low on ammo and there is no end of them coming." said a man holding a M4A1 assault rifle.

"Fine fall back to point bravo, and put up the iron bars." said a tall man in a tuxedo holding a .44 mag. revolver. He turned and walked away slowly and waited till every one was behind the line of bars. He pushed the button and as the bars raised one of them got past. He raised the 44 slowly and pulled the trigger. The brains of the thing went flying all over the white marble walls and stained it. Her turned to the other man.

"Status report?" he said.

"Out of the 40 guards only three are down the rest are fine and nothing has touched them." he said.

"Ok get the scientist ready to find a vaccine and prepare the apple."said the man in the tux.

(on the bus)

the ride so far was silent but with s few conversations here and there.

'Great here comes that Bastardo Shido to make some sort of damn speech.' thought Ezio.

"We need a leader..." said Shido.

"Look pal none of us are in the mood for you motherfucker." said Ezio.

"And I suppose you are our leader?" said Shido.

Ezio got up and walked over to Shido. Though no one could see his face or who he was made him the most intimidating person on the whole bus.

"Give me one reason why I should not kill you." said Ezio flicking his wrist and having the hidden blades show.

"What the hell what are some sort of assassin or something?" Yelled Rei.

"Wow first person to get it right way to go." said Ezio with sarcasm.

Shido just backed away and looked at the man not knowing what he was to do. On one hand he was older on the other he was defenseless, and had no weapons.

"You think violence will get you anywhere?" said Shido with a tone of a preacher in his voice. He turned to his students and said " my dear friends who do you think is the best to lead this group me or the hooded man there." Ezio growled at the tone of his voice.

"Your just like the Templars all you want is power." said Ezio " so sit down and shut up before I kill you,"

Shido looked at him and wondered who this man was or for that matter what he was.

"Sorry but I'm the leader of this group and I tell you what to do." said Shido. Ezio lowered his hood. Shido looked at him he was young and looked to be around 20 yeas old.

"You are starting to piss me off." Ezio said in a blank tone. Shido grinned.

"What are you going to do slit my throat." said Shido.

"Wrong..." said Ezio raising his hand palm facing Shido.

BANG

Shido head exploded and covered the backside of the bus.

Saya ducked and Kohta looked on with approval.

"Rest in peace Bastardo." said Ezio.

"What caliber is that?"said Kohta holding Ezio's wrist and staring at the little gun on it.

"Um 45." said Ezio in a confused manner.

"Wow its so small. Its the size of a humming bird." said Kohta.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Saya " first you blow his brains out then you marvel at the little gun."

"If my dad was here then you would be in handcuffs." said Rei.

"Well your dad isn't here and even if he was I would still not be in handcuffs." said Ezio.

"Just what is your name." said Takashi.

"My name is Ezio Auditore I'm 18 years old my current job right now is to kill the Templars who own the company called GENTEK." he said "and don't try to pick a fight with me because you will lose."

After his speech Ezio took a seat he then pull out his wallet and opened it. Ezio is looking at his wallet and sees 6 photos. One of his family one of a man named John Cambium with head man written in red. The other 5 were of his second in command and staff.

' Damn you...' thought John.

'Damn you...' thought Ezio.

"Assassin."

"Templars."

They both said aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so I killed Shido just because I did not like him and frankly really wanted him to die. I might throw in some AC3 weapons like the rope dart and some throwing tomahawks(have no idea if they have them but plz tell me if they do). I will try to update every Monday and Friday. Well without further ado here's chapter 3 of creed zombies._

The rest of Shido's group was quite and didn't want to piss off the assassin on the bus. Ezio took off the little gun and Kohta was going over it with a fine tooth comb trying to figure out how it works.

"So Ezio whats your story." said Takashi.

"When I was 17 my entire family was killed by the Templars expect for my mother and my sister." said Ezio " All im trying to do is kill those who tried to kill me and my family. So whats yours."

"I'm just a guy whose trying to survive in the world and I think that goes for all of us."said Takashi.

"WOW how old is this this thing." said Kohta.

"Well the blueprints are over 600 years old and the gun is around 400 years old with some changes because it use to fire a .58 cal, black powder round." said Ezio " but now it fires either 45, 44, or 50 cal shots."

"wait how dose this thing fire 3 different caliber shots?" said Saya.

"That's the power of our order."said Ezio.

"So what is your order?" said Rei.

"Ok this is all I'm going to tell you." said Ezio " Our order is thousands of years old. We have been in a stale mate with the Templars for all of that time. The first assassins were just simple farmers who didn't like what the Templars were doing and took up arms to kill them. They were rebels who wanted to make a difference and made a symbol that was latter the symbol for the creed. Right now there are a little over two thousand assassins but over 50 thousand Templars ."

"Sounds like you are on the losing side." said Rei.

"Wrong we have the biggest trump card Desmond Miles and many famous people, but money wise the Templars have finances that make the assassins cry." said Ezio " but most of the famous people have been Templars but a few were assassins. Some assassins who was famous was Richard Nixon, Winston Churchill, and Washington."

"Well that would explain why Nixon was assassinated." said Saya.

"Why were they all presidents of the U.S.?" asked Kohta.

"There were more but those are the most famous." said Ezio.

(Bang bang bang boom)

"what happened!?" yelled Ezio.

"um I think the tire ]went flat. ." said Shizuka.

"Takashi help me change it." said Ezio.

"ok" he said.

They stepped out the bus doors and streched their legs for second.

"Kohta watch the back Saeko watch right Rei watch left under the bridge. Takashi help me." said Ezio.

"ok." he said.

Ezio slid under the bus and unstrapped the jack and the tire. He pushed them out to Takashi and then pulled himself out.

They changed the tire and rolled the other out in to the road. As they were getting on the bus another bus was comeing down the road about 80 miles an hour.

"Rei watch out" yelled Takashi.

He turned his head and all he saw was a white blur go by. He looked to the bs and saw it hit the tire and flip and come skidding to a stop right were Rei was a second ago.

"Y'all all right?" yelled Takashi.

"Could be better, but then again could be worst." replied Ezio.

"Were should we meet?" said Takashi.

"The police station where my dad works." said Rei.

"Ok see you there at 7 o clock tomorrow if not then the same time the next day." said Takashi.

"Lets go now!" yelled Ezio.

They started running out of the tunnel and just as they did one of them jumped and landed on Ezio but it was wearing a helmet. Ezio just stabbed it in the side of the side of the head with the hidden blade.

"I'll bet you a million dollars that the Templars are behind all this." said Ezio.

"I don't think science can make the dead come back to life." said Rei.

Ezio just rolled his eyes and started walking away. They kept walking for about an hour and stopped at a gas station that had a Harley there and no one around. Ezio walked over and looked at it. It still had the keys in it.

"Will this work good for transportation?" asked Ezio.

"If its has gas and the keys." said Rei.

"No and yes."

"You got any money?" asked Rei.

"No." said Ezio.

"Go in the store and get some." said Rei.

Ezio turns and walks in to the store and walks to the cash register and started picking the lock. Just after he gets it picked he hears a scream. He runs to the door and sees Rei being held by a man with a knife. He turns back grabs 50 dollars and walks out the back door an quickly climbs the sign. He reaches in to his pouch and pulls out a rope and attached to knife, and starts to spin it.

"Good bye Bastardo." he says and throws the knife.

_And there you have it the next chapter of creed zombies. Here's an ultimatum if I get 10 reviews I will have a lemon next chapter if I don't it will be a regular chapter but someone dies. So 10 reviews and I will in the next chapter on Fri. have a lemon in it. If not then someone dies. (kidding BUT GIVE ME THE REVIEWS) _


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back... well anyway I finally got access to a damn computer and typed this up. Thanks for the reviews though they didn't get the lemon but I will make this chapter a good one. Here you are…_

He lets the rope go and it went flying to the man trying to rape Rei. The knife went in to the man and Ezio just fell backwards. Pulling the man up into the air and getting a safe ride down.

"Rei you ok?" yelled Ezio.

Rei was just shivering and rocking back a fourth. She had clearly been traumatized by what just happened. Ezio ran to her and picked her up bridle style and carried her to the bike and set her on. He filled up the bike and then got on himself.

'Rei has gone through a lot to day, and we both need rest.' thought Ezio getting on the bike and starting it up.

They got on the road and were driving for about an hour and a half. There were a few gunshots and a few bodies on the road, but little trouble.

(GENTEK industries)

John was setting in his office and looking out the window. The city was on fire and the people were fighting with one another. He looked down at the gun a thought of the time before he was a Templar.

(Flashback)

John Cambium 1st latent of the UK sharpshooters' diversion under her majesties army. He was setting on top of a roof top smoking a cigarette and waiting for his target to show. The targets name was James Shogun. This mission was more than just a mission it had two purposes. One was for revenge the other was for the order. The revenge part was that his brother was shot down in cold blood by this man and the other was that he was a Templar. His brother was younger than him and was an assassin since the age of 7 killing his first Templar at the age of 8. By the age of 14 he was a well know person in the order. One year later on a mission in Ireland the two were to get in to an old fort and kill a target. But on the way in him and his brother got separated and when he found him he had a G18 pointed at his head.

He was brought back by the sound of sirens from a ways away. He saw the limo and got ready. He waited till the limo stopped and he got out of it. He saw him step on to the red carpet and wave a people with his hands.

"This is for my brother" John said. Then he pulled the trigger on the Lee Enfield rifle. The bullet hit true and the target face planted concrete.

"You are one hell of a shot." said someone behind him. He jumped up and turned around and pulled out his knife. "It wasn't the Templars who killed your brother. It was the order who killed him."

"You're lying!" yelled john.

"On the contrary John." said the man. Then he pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. "Goodbye John." He said and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit his shoulder and went though.

John yelled in pain and fell back. He grabbed on to the edge of the building and was barely holding on.

"John your beginning to be a pain in me arse." He said and walked over and knelled down and pointed the gun at him. "Now this is goodbye."

"If I go you with me." John mumbled.

"Huh?" he said.

"YOU'RE GOING WITH ME!" John yelled he reached up and grabbed the end of the gun barrel and pulled him over the edge.

(Present time)

"Brother you tried to kill me with this gun, and for that I'll make sure to kill as much of the assassin order as I can with It." said John. "I need some tea." He said, and got up and walked to the door and down the hall.

(With Ezio)

The ride was long and the air had a bite to it. It had to be well past mid-night. They had been able to find a place to stay and they both needed rest. He put Rei on the couch and made sure that they were the only things in the house. He walked down the hall and cleared all the rooms. The only thing he saw was a mouse run across the hall. He sighed and walked back to the living room. He sat down on the recliner and dozed off.

He woke up the something beating on the door of the house.

'I know that I didn't snore that loud' he thought. He looked out the peep hole and saw that it was a dog scratching on the door and not one of them. He walked back to his chair and was a about to fall back asleep, but before he could the door exploded.

"Kill him!" yelled someone.

_And cut im going to leave you hanging there. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and i will also try to up date my other stories here soon. Till then C'ya._


	4. update

THIS IS JUST AN UPDATE TO ALL STORIES...

Um...Hi (ducks as knives and spoons are thrown) really ya'll I'm trying to say that I'm not dead (yet)! and all you do is try to kill me WTF?!

ezio: well you kinda had that coming

kagome: ya don't say... all you do so far is blow the brains out of that damn emo teacher, and how do I know that you didn't like that creep being around?

ezio: hmm you say something?

kagome: I said CLEAN YOUR DAMN EARS OUT THEN GO FUCK A DUCK

ezio: you say something?

Kotone: any of you have a damn Advil or something? I think im deaf now...

sharp: (eyes swirling) where's the moonshine again ma?

all three look at him with a look of WTF

anyway back to the subject a hand. I hope to have updated at least two of the stories by the end of the month

P.S.

if I get 10 reviews from those to stories I can make that a promise


	5. the real chapter 4

_A:N_

_Ok im back and I had a review about the Templar Company GENTEK I did not choose this name for them it was the name chosen for them in the first chapter Also for those who wonder about the story. I ask that you read the first chapter of this story, so without further ado the next chapter. And also plz read the A:N at the end of the chapter._

The door was blown off the hinges and was sent flying though the room. Ezio was up and ready in under a second and had already thrown 2 knifes. One of them planting it's self in the eye of on the man and the other in the windpipe of him. The next man in the row came out from the door and lifted his g36c assault rifle. The man put 20 rounds down range at Ezio. Time seemed to stop as this happened the bullet tracers flying by his face as he did a backflip behind the counter. He was behind a counter in the kitchen with his crossbow in hand. He turned around the corner and shot the arrow in to the man's eye. He jumped and grabbed the gun. He knew the gun was out of ammo but the butt of the stock would work. He hit the next man in the side of the head and used his body for a shield. The shots hit and as the man fell he drew his sword and did a swift upper cut of the man cutting his chin as he jumped back to dodge the strike. The man drew a short sword and parried Ezio's next blow. The battle went on between the swordsmen as Rei was just getting the couch off of herself. The two men clashed swords and Ezio was getting fed-up with the fact that the man could parry every blow he could dish out, so Ezio took the defensive stance and let the blows come to him. The man thought he saw an opening in this and did a upwards strike. Ezio side stepped and cut in a side slash cutting the man in the gut and making him bend over. When he did Ezio caught is jaw and the hidden gun blew his brains out all over the opposing wall. He heard movement behind him but he was to slow to turn when his head looked he saw a butt of a rifle inches away before the man fell over with a spear stuck in his back.

"Thanks Rei." He said. Catching his breath and looking at the people who just tried to kill them.

"Least I could do." She replied smiling.

Ezio picked up the rifle and checked the mag. It still had a full clip. He looked down an saw 3 other mags along with a pouch filled with grenades and flashbangs.

"Think herino will like these?" he asked.

"You're kidding right?" she asked.

"Yea" he said smiling.

He looked down the hall and saw some shadows coming up the stairs.

"Think it's time to go." He said pointing toward the stairs.

"How are we going to get out we're three stories up in the air?!" she yelled.

Ezio just look back and give a smile of insanity. And she knew what he was going to do.

"No fucking way Ezio, there is no way in hell I'm doing that!" she said with a hint of danger in her voice.

(30 seconds later)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH FFFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKK KKK YYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" yelled Rei.

Ezio was just laughing. "I'll make it up to you latter."

They landed and took off running. After about 2 hours of running/ jogging/ walking. They reached a bridge and were walking under it when Ezio and Rei heard a shot above them.

"And that's a nail gun" he said to Rei.

"Herino" was all she said.

He threw the rope dart and hooked the top of the bridge he took off running toward the water and was soon lifted off the ground and done a 360 on the rope and landed right on top of one of the things. Herino was shocked and shot at him.

"herino stop shooting at me!"Yelled Ezio. Hirano looked dumbfounded and saw that the person who he was was shooting at was Ezio.

Taking the g36c off his back and tossing it to him. Hirano gained a mad smile and yelled "who's your daddy now bitches!" firing the gun sideways from the hip. He had a wild grin on his face and was tearing them to shreds.

A group of them was walking towards them and Ezio had an idea. He grabbed one the things around him and put a grenade down it's shirt and shoved it back.

"GET DOWN NOW!" he yelled.

The blow shook the bridge and turned the zombies in to a heap of bloody tangled bodies. He jumped up and did a body check.

"Legs, check, head, check, balls double check…" A spear went flying by Ezio and he was in shock when stopped and hung in midair. He turned his head and saw Rei with a very pissed off look on his face.

"Why the hell did you leave me down there?!" she yelled at him.

"Um sorry about that." he said.

"Sure whatever" she snapped back "and also how many time do I need to save your dumbass!"

"How about we all ju…" said Takashi before he was cut off by an ear-piercing shot. There was a hole in bridge about 10 feet back and Ezio could tell the shot barely missed his head.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Ezio.

Ezio ducked and rolled when he did another shot came and hit where Ezio was just standing. He took cover behind a steel beam of the bridge. Ezio looked and saw that he had a smoke grenade in the pouch and pulled the pin on it and rolled it towards the middle of the bridge. There was a pop and the smoke filled the area.

"Hey run for the sides of the bridge and jump in to the river it's the only chance we got to live though this!" yelled Ezio jumping over the side.

This act was followed by the others. Ezio popped back up for air and looked around. The water was cold as an icebox, and his fellow friends were also cold. The water was swift and they had gone about a half mile in under the time that they had been in.

"We need to get to the bank of the river!" Ezio yelled over the sound of the currents.

He started swimming for the river bank and saw that everyone else was doing the same. He got up on the bank and was helping the others get up the bank too.

"Anyone know anywhere where we can get dry and stay safe at the same time?" said Takashi.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, a friend of mine has a house close by and she a car the size of a tank!" said the hyperactive nurse.

Ezio just sighed 'it's going to be a long night'

(GENTEK)

The building was on full lock down as the make shift CDC of the Templars tried to find out why the dead come back to life.

"Status update Henry" said John walking in and watching all the lab coats run around.

(for henry think ulfric stromcloak in a lab coat and jeans)

"Well we have been able to find out what the virus is, but you're now going to live what it is…"

"Tell me damn it" said John in a slightly angered voice.

"The virus is a cross between the black death, and something that was found in coal that was in the trees of the old swamps." He said.

"So how does that make the problem go away?" replied John.

"I'm getting to that, hold on." He said "ok the virus when you are bitten attacks the organs, and pretty much turns them to mush. Then virus then constricts the muscles of the body slowly cutting the blood off and stopping the heart. By then you're already dead…"

"Any way to stop it?"

"I'm getting to it." Said Henry "once the body is taken over it works its way up the brain there it restarts the brain. It only restarts the parts needed for movement. We can tell how long it takes, but it's impossible to cure it once it's in someone."

"So basically your saying that once your bitten you're done." Said John.

"Yeah" replied Henry.

John was just rubbing his temples as he processed the info. "I need a cup of tea."

"Sorry last cup.." said Henry holding up a cup.

"aw for the love of chees.!" yelled John. (_Sorry about that I just had to add some skyrim/oblivion in and Sheogorath in there just because it thought it would be funny and the world is in madness appropriate ) _john turned and walked out heading for the door of the building.

"John!" yelled a person jogging up to him.

"Jason keep I down my head is killing me." Said John.

"sorry but any way where you going?" Jason said this time keeping it down.

"To get some damn tea from the store…" john said.

"Let me go."

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I need some fresh air" said John knowing the smell of death and blood was all he was going to smell.

As he was walking out the door the butt of a gun was shoved in front of him. He looked down taking it and looking at it. It was a simple mp5 with a suppressor on the front and red dot sight with a Bata mag in it.

He turned to Jason and nodded as he walked out the door.

* * *

A:N

_I think that was a good place to stop. For now. Ok next time I'll update faster and the only way for me to do this is review. I need reviews on what I can make better/ cut back the next update if I get 10 reviews then there could be some lemonany goodness, but for now Sharp out_

_ (transmission lost)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A:N_

_Damn government I swear every time I get ready to update a story they call wanting me to go somewhere and sit around all damn day staring down a mother fucking scope. Anyway now that that's out of the way I can finally system I might tell you more about it later on, but without places, dates or names. So here we are on the next chapter of Creed Zombies…_

John was walking down the street he was thinking of the time before the Templars and he was hoping that somehow some where there was a place where the virus has not yet touched. He wanted to watch as people went about their lives not sneaking around and fearing for their lives and hoping that the day they lived in was not their last.

He pulled out his wallet and opened it up and looked at the photo of his family. He knew none of them were still alive but he glad that they didn't see this hell hole of a world and all the death and despair. He looked at his brother and remembered something that was what he lived by.

'_Stand firm or you will die, back down and you will die, falter and you will die, hesitate and you will die, think fast and smart because a moment is all it takes to die' _

Those were the words that stuck home for him the only thing that he kept in as truth. The phrase was told to him by his brother. Even though he never under stood the phrase he admitted that what he did understand was very true. The last part of the phrase was the only thing he understood. He figured that part out when he left the assassins. To them he was just a pawn a piece to be thrown away and left he was being pulled and lead around like a puppet.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he turned the corner and stood in from of the tea café. He sighed and opened the door and walked in.

**(With Ezio)**

His eye was twitching as he watched Shizuka finish her second bottle of sake. When he said it was going to be a long night he didn't expect it to get longer. The nurse was already cockeyed drunk and he tried to hold back a laugh as she tried to get up but only managed to land on her face.

He sighed and turned around and walked up stairs to see what the guys had found.

He turned and walked in to the room where they were trying to force open a locked safe. It was funny to watch them try to break it open .

"Hey dummies…" he said they looked up at him "if you want I could get the tin can open." He knew full well that it was impossible to get the safe open without the passcode.

"How you going to do that?" said Hirano.

"Move out of the way and I'll show you." He replied as he walked over to the safe. He reached in to a pouch on his belt and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. Takaishi and Hirano were sitting leaning against the bed. Takaishi raised an eye brow as he looked at the bottle.

Ezio unscrewed the top of the bottle and dabbed a little on the site of the lock and stepped back. He waited a minuet and looked at the lock.

"well that didn't work…" said Hirano as he smirked at Ezio.

In response Ezio held up his hand with his fingers spread out. They went down every second and when his hand had no fingers up the area that he applied to the metal started to burn. The flames were dark and were very hot because they could feel the heat coming off of it just as if they were standing by a pit of lava. When the flames died down a hole was left in its place with red lines of molten metal running down the front. Ezio picked up the crowbar and hooked the hole and pulled the safe open.

They were some lucky sons-a-bitches. The safe did hold guns and not only that but the top self was nothing but ammo.

Hirano was dumbstruck as he viewed the arrangement of weapons. 'Hell yeah!' he thought.

Takaishi looked at the guns and was surprised to see that the guns were most defiantly illegal.

Ezio looked at the guns he knew what every one of them was. There were 7 total all of which were only able to be bought in the black market.

Hirano grabbed the guns and layed them out looking over each. The first he looked at was a older gun but still used very often it was a semi-auto M14 (**_A:N and no that's not the gun Rei will get…_**) it had an old fashioned acog sight and forward hand grip. The next was more up to date but still a little out dated it was a shot gun that was an Italian pump action the Berretta RS-200. The next gun was a sort of copy of the m14 but was a Springfield M1A1 Super Match with a red dot acog and forward handgrip. The last was another shot gun the Ithaca M37. The last three were pistols a revolver and single shot and a semi-auto. The single shot was a MOA Maximum .338 mag. with a 4x12 scope. While Hirano didn't know what it was Ezio knew what it was and that it was perfect for younger people. The revolver was a .357 single action army and held six rounds. The last gun was a Ruger P95 it was black with a red A like figure engraved into the handle. Something that Ezio could not see. (**_A:N the plot thickens…_**)

Something caught Ezio's eye and he looked behind Hirano to see Shizuka creeping up behind him. He decided to say nothing just to see where this would go. Oh how he enjoyed the after math.

(**_A:N we all know what happened here so don't make me write this out._**)

Ezio was trying to keep himself from laughing as he made his way down the hall and to a room where he could stay the night all while he just wanted to bust out laughing.

'The look on his face was priceless and the way he acted was just too much to watch along with the frying of his brain… that statement was …' he couldn't hold it no more he burst out laughing 'I…like…(laugh)…Turtles' that was too much just too much.

After his laughing fit was over he opened the door to his 'room' and walked in. The lights were off but that was ok he enjoyed the dark. He sat down on the bed and took his shoes and robes off. Just after he took them off there was a brief sound of a grown from behind him. In a flash he was up and his hidden blades were out. He looked around the room and then he saw it. Sitting in the corner of the room was Rei with her head on her arms as she sits there. There were the sounds of sobs coming from her. He was amazed that he didn't see her when he came in to the room.

"Rei you ok?" he asked.

Rei's head shot up and looked at him. He walked over and looked at her in the light that flooded in the room by the street lights. The signs of her crying were very evident. He picked her up and pulled her into a hug. Rei embraced him and started sobbing.

After a few minutes of crying she started to pull out of her sadness.

"Better?" he asked.

The answer he got surprised him because he was expecting a thank you or something along those lines. Instead he got a kiss right on the lips. From the taste of the kiss he could tell that she had been drinking the sake in the house, and was slightly drunk.

(**Lemon warning, if under 18 don't read…**)

Rei was savoring the kiss she gave him and then found out that she wanted him more than that of which she knew. She grabbed him and pushed him over to the bed and laid on top of him. She came up for air soon after. They were both breathing hard and looking at each other with lust in their eyes. He made the first move as he grabbed her under the arms and flipped her over and started placing butterfly kisses on her neck and going down. He soon ran in to something that was impeding his approach to the valley of love.

He reached his hand under her shirt and pulled it up and off of her figure. He started placing kisses on her chest. She moaned from the pleasure she got from him and started working on pulling off his pants. She managed to get them off and look at him in the dim light of the room. He worked his hand down to her pants and pulled them off.

'Damn does she look good.' He thought with lust clear in his eyes.

He reached down and pulled off her panties then started rubbing her finger over her pussy. She moaned in enjoyment taking in every moment of his hand rubbing her wet pussy. The feeling was so new to her that it was intoxicating.

She looked at him with eyes that told him that she wanted this and wanted him to go all the way. He did what his body was telling him to do and lined up with her wet pussy. He looked at her as if to ask 'you sure?' She gave him a nod for the go ahead. That was all he needed he started to push in.

She gritted her teeth in pain it hurt as he pushed in. This was the first time she had had sex. To her it was painful joy. She was in pain and needed to get use to the foreign object in for body.

For Ezio it was the opposite it was pure joy to be in a virgin body. Of course it wasn't the first girl but he won't tell her that. He let her get use to the cock in her pussy then pushed hard in breaking the barrier. She let a quiet out yelp in pain and gritted her teeth but after a while she got use to the cock being in side of her. He started moving in and out going slow at first and letting her pick up the rhythms of them moving. They picked up in speed till the sounds of their bodies smacking each other were auditable.

He felt her start to tighten up on his meat and try to milk him of his seed. Her breath was short and shallow as she tried to get her breath. Their love juices making a wet spot on the bed and filling the room with the aroma of sex. He could feel his climax coming soon and he wanted it to go all the way.

"I'm…going…to…cum…" he stammered between breathes. He thrust a few more times and felt his climax at an end. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her on top of him and with one more powerful thrust their cum met and he planted his seed in to her womb.

(**lemon over**)

She fell on top of his chest and was breathing heavily. She knew that there was a chance that she could get pregnant, but she didn't care. That was the best time of her life. She was no longer a virgin and she enjoyed every moment of sex that they had. She felt her tiredness take her and was succumbing to the sounds of his heartbeat.

(_GENTEK)_

Henry was currently looking down a microscope at some tissue samples of one of 'them'. What he found was as scary as it was amazing. The cells were splitting at a rapid pace and forming what looked like a new body. To something that size it was meaningless, but anything severed from the body of the dead could form a new body and within 24 hours it could be moving around and killing once again. The only thing that was known to kill them was the destruction of their brains. Though it did kill the body it didn't kill the cells of the body.

He lifted his head away from the microscope and rubbed his eyes. It had been over a day since he had had any sleep. He was running on coffee and willpower. He needed sleep bad. So far he had ideas that could keep the thing dead and keep them from reforming, but they were only ideas. He could think better after he rested.

As for a cure he had found out that it takes about 7 minuets for the disease to start to eat away at the innards of a man. If they could find a way to kill the virus and get it administered before the time was up he could most likely save the man's life.

"Yo Sam take over for a while I get some sleep." He said waving his hand at assistant and walking out the lab door.

_A:N_

_Alright people, how are you today. Good? That's good to hear. As for me I'm fucking Peachey, and yes I'm pissed. Ya'll most likely wondering if what I said was true. The answer was yes. I'm in the military and yes I'm off the record as for people knowing who I am. It's up to you if you believe me or not, but I'm 16 current rank major, and one of the best shots in the military. Most of the time when I don't update my stories I'm off on call and can't currently update. I can't tell you where I was or where I've been but where I was not too long ago was a fucking wasteland. As for the mission I can't tell you. _

_Now you might say that someone my age can't get into the military, and normally that is true. But I'm a special case. The government has certain groups that are off the records, Black ops, spec ops, hunter killer and many more. I'm part of one these groups. The only people that know this are my family and no one else knows that I'm in the military. I miss a lot of school and classes but as I said I'm a special case so they can't touch me when it comes to school work. The only people who can tell me what to do are my mom(who is the scariest mother in the world, she duel wields .45's) and the people above my rank. _

_How I got in to the military was due to my family and it service record to the military. My great granddad was a sergeant in ww2 and was the only reaming member of his squad at D-day. They were to hold a bridge so the troops could pass over it. Of his 16 man squad he was the only person to live the landing. As he came down in the airdrop mg's (machine guns) opened fire on him his men never made it to the ground. And the only thing that saved him was his submachine gun. It had four bullets lodged in the gun. Any way he held the bridge and captured 13 German troops._

_The way I got in was my family was visited by a high ranking officer who was looking for me. My folks thought that I was in trouble, but he said that he wanted by skills and that I was not in trouble. He herd that I was the best shot this side of the Mississippi, and needed those skills for a mission. This was about a year and a half ago, but my first rank was 2nd lieutenant. I got 6 months training and passed with grades that could rival the top generals of the world. _

_That all I can tell you about myself. So I'll see ya'll latter. And also please review, I need ideas people... _

_(transmission lost)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello peoples I'm baackk… before I start I like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. As for what I said it is true. And yes Ashbringer I do have someone will to take up the story in case I get killed. But that's beside the point. You're here to read and not for me to take up your life by me talking to my self…ONWARD MY BROTHERS!_

(_GENTEK_)

John had just gotten back to the outside door of the office building. He had a duffel bag full of tea and had also brought back some coffee as well. He was drained in many ways.

(**flashback**)

_John walked in to a tea shop with a name he couldn't pronounce. He was surprised that the shop was still intact. He looked behind the counter and saw it. His favorite tea. Earl Grey. His mouth was drooling just thinking about the taste of the English tea. So much so he forgot to be quiet in the store and just jumped the counter breaking the tip jar in the process._

_"Son of a bitch!" he hissed under his breath. _

_He dropped the military duffel bag and started filling the bag full of tea and coffee. Oh how he hated the American substitute for the tea._

_After he filled the bag full of tea and coffee he was brought back to reality after he heard something crack. He peeked over the counter to see something that made his face go pale… a horde of 'them' busting the windows in. _

_"damn it why does this always happen to me?" he mumbled. _

_Crack…crack…smash! The window gave way and 'them' started pouring into the shop. He aimed down the sights of the mp5. He was thankful that the gun was suppressed as he opened fire on full auto. _

_Click…_

_'fuck…' _

_The gun got jammed._

_'God do you just love fucking the Templars over?_

_(**heaven**)_

_"Hell yeah I do!" said God as he was watching via a laptop of gold._

_(**back on earth 30 seconds latter**)_

_"Son of a bitch" yelled John as he was running down the street at full sprint. A mess of 'them' behind him He could swear that he could hear them yelling for his brains. If he had any…_

_He pressed a com link on his neck._

_"this is john coming in hot and heavy need guns at back door!' he yelled over the com link. _

_(**current time**)_

He was just about to run in the door when one of 'them' jumped him. He pulled out knife and stabbed in the jaw. Big mistake on his part. The damn thing bit his finger.

At that same time five people was out the door with mg-36s and opened fire. John ran in to the building.

"fall back one at a time single file!" yelled the captain of the squad. And tapped the guy closet to him who done the same and so on.

John dropped the bag in the hall and ran to the lab. There was Henry holding a vial of green fluid in his hands.

"Henry that cure done!?" John yelled.

Henry looked at him and then saw his finger. "How long ago did you get bit?" he said grabbing a needle off the counter.

"About 2 minutes ago." He said as henry put the needle in to his arm.

"I don't know what the side effects are but I know it works." Henry said as he finished.

John felt the effects instantly as the world around him grew blurry. His head felt light and he was losing strength to sit up. He fell and the last thing he saw was the door opening before he blacked out.

"Sir we found the assassin with a group of high school students." Said the trooper that walked in to the room.

"Fine kill him and the kids…" replied Henry who was helping Sam pick up John and take him to his room. The trooper nodded his head and left.

(_time skip 2 hours with Ezio_)

Ezio woke up to the sounds of a gunfight. In a flash he was up and ready bout the time that he got ready the door was kicked in. He whirled around and threw a knife. It planted itself in the throat of the Templar. Rei was getting dressed as he ran out the door.

He turned the corner and gun fight going on between Hirano (who was laughing) and a group of Templars. With Hirano winning and pushing them back. He pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it towards the Templars. He grabbed Hirano and pulled him back and put a gas mask on over his mouth.

"The gas is poisoned don't breath in." said Ezio as he turned back down the hall Pointing the revolver down the hall. He turned and ran with Hirano in tow. "Where's Takaishi, Shizuka and Seako?"

"Last I saw them were down stairs, and also who the hell are these people?" he said as they turned the next corner. He was breathing hard and running low on ammo for the g36c.

Ezio looked down the stairwell only to see Takaishi having a crash course in shooting the Berretta shot gun down the stairs. Ezio jumped the railing of the stairs and landed on one of the Templars. He stabbed him in the chest. He turned to see about 20 Templers draw swords. On the other side of the room he saw three people being held at gun point.

"Takaishi catch!" he yelled and threw his sword. Takaishi caught sword and drew it showing the gleaming blade. "Captain James Solomon 5th in command of the Templars and best swordsman in the force, today you die. Takaishi get ready to shed some blood." he said as him and Takaishi stood back to back Takaishi with his sword drawn and Ezio with the hidden blades. He closed his eyes and then reopened them. They were yellow and had a slit down the middle that were hid by his hood. (**Eaglevision**)

(play skillet "hero")

Ezio charged and cut a Templar in the gut he ducked and dodged a cut that would have took his head off. He pivoted on the heels of his feet and cut the guys legs, before aiming and shooting him dead in the chest. He saw everything that went down in the room due to his vision. He spun and round house kicked a Templar and effectively crushing his skull in. he landed and the wind caused his hood to fall exposing his face and allowing them to see his eyes. Some took a step back while others drew a breath.

Meanwhile across the room Takaishi had killed three people in a blind charge that took them off guard and then they saw that he had no idea how to wield a blade. Though he looked like he knew what he was doing to a well trained eye they could tell that this was the first time he held a blade. He ducked and parried the strikes and took out one more by sheer luck alone. The Templars shorts swords where being nicked and dulled with each unsuccessful strikes. Takaishi stepped back a few steps and kept his blade up to block any strikes made against him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ezio sab the last one in the throat, he needed to finish this up and fast. He on instinct, sidestepped as a knife flew past him threw by Ezio. 'Then there was one' he mused.

Ezio moved to take on the leader. He was met by two short swords that formed a v blocking his hidden blades. He done a backflip in hope of catching his opponent off guard, but all he did was knock one of blades in to the air. He pulled off the crossbow and fired the bolt at him, but to his surprise James deflected the bolt with no trouble. He charged and pressed the attack in hopes of ending this. Their blades met with sparks after each hit. He was going to end this in the next two moves. He did a leg sweep causing James to jump before pulled a string on his bracer. A dart fired and went through the bottom side of his skull before entering his brain and killing him.

(End song)

Ezio looked at the room that was coated in blood His robes that were once white now red with blood. He looked at Takaishi and saw that he was about the same in terms for blood, but in his eyes he could tell that he was about to puke at the site.

Takaishi saw him out of the corner of his eye and saw that Ezio's eyes were yellow instead of brown like normal.

"What the fuck is up with your eyes?!" he yelled at Ezio who looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry about that" he said calmly and closed his eyes and then reopened them "better?"

"Whatever…"said Takaishi he knew that whatever he saw that Ezio was going to leave unanswered like a lot of things that they asked about him.

Ezio walked over to the group of people that were on their knees tied up. He started to cut the ropes on Shizuka and Seako, but the last person that was there he had not seen but he saw that she was crying. He cut the ropes and was about to ask what happened before she jumped at him and hugged him sobbing uncontrollably. He just hugged her back. Unknown to him the last hour of Alice's life had been hell on earth.

(_Flashback)_

_Alice and her father were running through the streets trying to find a place to hold up and recover after the loss of her mom. He saw the lights of one of the houses on and pulled Alice to the front door. He knocked on the door_

_"open up we need help!" he yelled to the people inside._

_"You bit?" asked the voice back._

_"No! Now please open up!" he yelled back. The locks on the door clicked open to revile Seako holding her blokken in a defensive stance._

_"NOW!" yelled a different voice in the background. The sound of gun fire raging as Alice's dad was being pumped full of lead. They group grabbed Alice and held Seako at the barrel of one of their guns. They were bound and forced into the house. _

(_End flashback_)

_A:N  
happy memorial day kind and thank a vet. or current service personnel for their service. Or you can thank one right now by reviewing on this chapter. I hate to say this but I'm going to be off the air for about a month because I'm getting deployed Tuesday off to the middle east, but if all goes well I should be back around the end of June sometime and have a chapter up by early july. Till next time…_

_Sharp out_

_(transmission lost) _


	8. Chapter 8: The Buildup

_A:N_

_Ello peoples I just got back and am sore as hell. It started out as a simple recon mission which soon went to hell in a hand basket. So after the first week of scouting we were there the higher ups wanted us to do some scouting/infiltration of something that thermal images had picked up. That was the biggest cluster fuck in the damn world and you talk about close quarters combat, that was fucking fist fights and slicing and dicing(damn lucky I'm a 4th degree black belt and almost a master with ninjato). Took us a week to get in undetected but less than a day to get out (mother fucking staff sergeant didn't know when to stfu). We lost that guy due to a sniper. Of our five man team that went in we lost one and two were hit(one being me due to an RPG (I HATE THOSE ROCKET PROPLED DILDOS) that hit the building causing the wall the explode, damn pointed twig stuck in my shoulder). I was shipped out the next morning to get back home and rest up. It was funny when I went to my school board office to get everything that I missed and they saw my arm in sling. The resource officer asked me what happened and I told him "can't tell you". He thought it was because I got into a fight, I told him I did and that it was no thanks to a man that was in worse shape than me (yeah right try dead). Yes I'm still sane (somewhat ;)_

_I latter got a call from the commander and he said that what they found at the village was about 30 dead men no intelligence on the movement of the CLASSIFED. So that fuckup was a waste of time. Ya'll are most likely thinking that I would be back in early July well I got a medical discharge for my shoulder and that was about two and a half weeks ago. Well any way enough of this that's my mission in an artillery shell here's the next chapter in Creed zombies…_

**_P.S. if I don't get about 10 reviews I'm ending the story after next chapter…._**

Ezio was for a lack of better terms…board. He was tired and wore out from the fight that happened after the gunfight with the Templars. You'd think that after they were trying to get to the house undetected that they would at least have suppressors on the guns, but no they were the things that _almost_ got the group killed. 'I swear I hate zombies so fucking much… though I did like that American show "_the walking dead" _guess that shit is true now.' mused Ezio as he was looking out the window of the Humvee. He felt something tap him on the shoulder; he turned his head to see a sleeping Rei leaning on his arm. 'She must be worn out like I am.'

He was looking around at the rag tag group that he felt like a replacement for his late family. Though they were all the same age he felt like they were all brothers and sisters in arms fighting a war of such magnitude that mankind was on the verge of death. He thought back to a time that he was once with his brother when he was younger. Something that he was once told.

(**_flashback_**)

_Ezio was sitting on the balcony of their family's house watching the cars go by and people going about their own business. There was a war going on in the middle-east . the verge of civil war in Syria and Egypt. Tensions were high everywhere he wished that people could get along and try to not kill each other._

_"Something on your mind brother?" asked a voice behind him. Ezio jumped because he wasn't expecting someone behind him. He already knew who it was due to the fact that Fredrico enjoyed scaring the shit out of him just for the hell of it. Ezio didn't know how he was so quiet he could never hear him and they were on wood floors for crying out loud. _

_"How the hell do you keep sneaking up on me like that?" growled Ezio hoping that his brother would at least give him a hint as to how he does it. Sure he had found some weird stuff in his room like ammo, knives and various other things. He could care less about that his brother was always acting strange but he just put under the "weird files" in his brain. _

_"Nope that'll be telling you something that you're not ready for yet." He replied knowing that his dad would kill him if he told Ezio about them being a family of assassins. Ezio was too young to be told about it. 'Dad will tell him when he deems him ready.' He thought. _

_"I was thinking about why there is always war." Ezio stated "it seems that everybody just wants to kill each other." _

_"So you wish there was no war hm?"_

_"Yes" it was a simple answer to the question._

_"Ezio in my years of living I have learned that people will kill other people so long as that humanity lives there will be war" came a different voice "the only way to have a true utopia…. _

(**_end flashback_**)

"is to have a war of such magnitude that there was no humanity left. Dad I think were in that war." Said Ezio as he let sleep take him.

Takaishi looked back to hear what Ezio was saying. He was surprised to hear him think like that. 'Are we in that war, god I hope not.' He was slightly praying to whatever god out that would listen to his plea for help. He looked out the hatch that Hirano was in manning the 'acquired' mk46 from a dead Templar. To him the firefight was like birthday present to him ammo, guns, grenades, radios, bullet proof vest and Intel on Templar movements and safe houses. Even though Ezio told them about the Templars he still didn't want to think that there was a secret organization that has been having a war for the last thousand years. To him it was unthinkable on how two groups of people could do this and not get caught.

He felt something move on his lap and he looked down to see Seako moving her neck to a new place on his leg. She was sound asleep with her face down right on his crotch. He shook his head at this knowing that waking her up would be a death sentence for him.

Saya on the other hand was enjoying the ferry ride across the ride in the Humvee. It was a change that was needed from all the death and bloodshed that had conspired the night before. While the fight was going on she was under the bed in the master bedroom. She had saw how Ezio and Rei were closer together then before, and wondered what had transpired between them. She had some clues but no firm facts. She too wanted the assassin for herself, but she believed Rei had beaten to him. 'He will be mine, and no one will get him.' She mused trying to think of ways for that to happen. They were still about two from the shore at the rate that they were going.

Hirano was scouting the shore with the maximum since it was small and light, and had a scope it was perfect for long range shots. The only drawback was the fact that it was single shot. Outside of that it was a perfect little gun. What he was seeing though the scope surprised him, there was nothing moving on the other side. He was hoping that the cops had stopped the infected before they reached the other side, but he was doubtful. Knowing the cops they had died trying to keep the infected away for the bridges.

"Wake up were getting close to the shore!" yelled Hirano from his spot in the gun ring.

(**_GENTEK_**)

Henry was looking thought the glass at the laying form of John. The cure that was given was just a prototype he knew that it would have side effects but those were unknown. As of now john was in a comatose for an unknown amount of time. For now he was in charge with his assistant a second commander. Samara aka Sam was the one who found the counter for the virus. She found out that aloe has components that destroy the virus and keep it from spreading. Such a simple answer to a complex pathogen. 'I still think that someone is pulling the strings from the curtains like the whole world was a giant puppet show.

(**_Undisclosed location_**)

A man sat in a powerchair looking that multiple TV screens. He smirked as Paris fell to the 'masterpieces' he created. He saw London barricade the queen's mansion in attempt to hold them off. He saw Istanbul burn and Washington be bombarded by jets. He watched as a group of people in India's so called royal guard drew swords in a last ditch attempt to hold them off. At that he started laughing like an insane person on bath salts.

"Everything is going according to plan." He said to no one "soon Equilibrium will take control of the world."

**A:N**

Yea I know short and all but it's a build up for the next chapter. I'm going to not have them split up unless I can think of some way to get that to work with what I got planed. Keep on looking for a new story I'm thinking about that will most likely happen. But not for a while due to arm.

_(transmission lost)_


End file.
